TruthSeeking
by Joshua Kenni
Summary: The prequel to Before you fly. Does love simply grow, or is it always with you? R/R.
1. Chapter 1

"Chisato! The burgers are ready!"

  
  
"One second, Claude! I'm almost done writing this chapter!"

  
  
Rena heard the two from a distance and smiled. It was nice to just take a few days and go out camping. Rena had never been on Lassguss mountain long enough to appreciate the view from the top, but now they were spending days there! She was practically giddy. Several times, she thought she could see Arlia from up there.

  
  
"Mm...Rena, these look good!"

  
  
She looked over at Ashton, who was now sitting near the fire. He was smiling along with his two dragon friends, who were a part of him more now then ever, and not just physically. The three were inseperable even if it was possible. The King's tear had been long since lost, but they didn't mind. They were life-brothers.

  
  
She blushed. "Thank you, Ashton. Should I make more?"

  
  
"No, no", he replied, seeing the huge plate of burgers in front of him. "This is way more then enough for six people, don't you think?"

  
  
Rena giggled. "I supposed I did go a little over board. By the way, where are the two lovebirds?"

  
  
"Well, you're here, and Claude's ov-"

  
  
Her face turned red. "I mean Celine and Chris."

  
  
Chisato chucked, obviously eavesdropping. "No need to be embarressed, Rena. What, you don't think we've noticed the way he looks at you, and the way you return that look with sly seduction?"

  
  
Rena's face grew brighter. "We do not!"

  
  
"And then there's the not-so-accidental bumps against each other when you walk by, or the low-voiced whispers near the fire, or the way you two share the same tent to 'share body heat'.

  
  
"That's true, thought!", Rena retorted. "Besides, so do you and Ashton!"

  
  
Chisato smiled. "That's because we only have three tents. Besides, your tent shakes more then Clik did."

  
  
Rena's face turned white. "You don't think..."

  
  
"It's a small tent, dearies."

  
  
They all turned around to see Celine and Chris behind them, overhearing the whole conversation.  
  


  
"You don't think little Rena here would be seduced by Claude so easily, do you? Give her some credit!"  
  


  
"Besides," added Chris. "along with movement, sound is required to determine. Unless of course, Mister Kenni doesn't believe in foreplay."  
  


  
The color returned to Renas face tenfold. "We-"  
  


  
"What're you all talking about?", Claude said as he walked up, oblivious to all said before. "Can I join in?"  
  


  
Ashton giggled.  
  
  


Celine chuckled too. "Oh, I think you'll find great interest in this conversation, Claude-dear."  
  
  


"IT'S TIME TO EAT!", Rena said, a little too loudly. This only brought more color to her face, and she ran to her tent.  
  
  


"Get the candles ready, Rena!", Celine shouted after her. "Claude will be by soon!"  
  
  


Rena was out of sight. They all looked at Claude.

  
  
"...-what?"  
  
~


	2. Chapter 2

Celine and Chris sat on the peak of Lassguss mountain, overlooking all of the continent. 

  
  
"I think I can see Mars from up here, Chris!"  
  
  


Chris chuckled. "Can you point out Cross?"  
  
  


Celine smiled and looked at him. "It's right in front of us, silly. But then again, there's only one thing I want to look at right now."  
  


  
Chris smiled and took her in a deep kiss. In the cold mountain air, the warmness of the kiss was welcome. They didn't exactly stop there, though. Celine began to remove Chris's cloak, but he stopped her.  
  
  


"Not in the open, Celine. Shall we head back to our tent?"  
  
  


Celine smiled and leaned against Chris. "Not right yet...for a few minutes, let's just watch the stars."  
  
  


----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


Ashton was near asleep. He couldn't sleep after eating so many hamburgers, so he began to just think about how long of a day it was and how tired he was...and was just about to fall asleep when Chisato jabbed him in the side.  
  
  


Ashton mumbled. "...nnn...ouch!...oww...Chisato, w-"  
  
  


"Shhhh!", she whispered. She moved to the tent flap and put on a pair of shoes. "Get these on!", she said as she threw Ashtons shoes at him.  
  
  


"Whats...::Aaawwwnn::...all this about, Chisato?"  
  
  


"I said, Shh! Follow me!"  
  
  


Ashton groggily ran after Chisato, who made no attempt to wait for him. Eventually they reached their target, which was a ledge on the mountain, no different then any other ledge on Lassguss.  
  
  


Ashton started to say something, but Chisato already had her hand to his lips, quietting him. Ashton sighed internally, wondering what exactly they were there for...until he began to hear it too. Below them...sounds.  
  
  


Ashton crept close to the side of the edge and peered down, and realized they were right over the tent of Claude and Rena.  
  
  


_Oh...my God..., Ashton thought. Claude__...and Rena...below us...?  
  
  
_

"Canyoubelieveit??", Chisato whispered into his ears.  
  
  


Ashton was silent. Dead silent. Several moments passed, and he whispered back to Chisato.  
  
  


"Itcouldjustbeourimagination...wind...orsomething..."  
  
  


At that moment, they heard Rena moan. They both placed hands at their face to keep them from gasping aloud. Ashtons eyes pleaded to Chisato_, lets go. But Chisato motioned for him as she slowly walked down the path. Ashtons eyes widened but he followed her...he really didn't know where he was, so he didn't have a choice.  
  
  
_

Near their tent was a giant rock, so they slowly crept up to it. Now they were about 3 feet from the tent, enough to feel the presances of four people. Whatever sounds the two heard from above were made certain now, and even greater sounds were heard that were near sub-vocalized.  
  
  


Ashton stared wide-eyed, then looked at Chisato. She was watching intently, though they both knew nothing could be seen. Claude and Rena were smart...they knew a candle would reflect everything against the tent screen.   
  
  


They heard Rena again. It was too much to bear for Ashton. He poked Chisato in the side, getting no response. He poked her again, harder, and she turned in annoyance. His eyes were wide, and his head motioned towards the ledge. Chisato looked in that direction and nodded reluctantly.  
  
  


Just as they reached the ledge, they heard Rena one last time, loudly. They both gasped, not reaching to silence themselves soon enough. The sounds from down below stopped and they could hear rustling.  
  
  


_Shit!, Ashton thought, and ducked quickly behind a tree. Chisato followed suit.  
  
_

Below, they could see Claude look out of the tent, obviously shirtless. He looked around, nervously. They could hear Renas voice.

  
"Come on, Claude...it was just the wind."  
  


  
Claude looked around one more time, then closed the tent flap. Chisato and Ashton simply layed back on the ground, hearts beating, eyes wandering, minds racing.   
  
  


A few minutes passed, and they motioned each other to return to their tent. They began to walk, and then heard a scream in the direction of Celines tent. Panically they ran as fast as they could.  
  
  


As they approached Celine and Chris's tent, they heard them both, as well. The only difference is that Celine and Chris had chosen to keep a light in their tent. The thing they saw...  
  
  


Chisato and Ashton motioned each other to return once again to the tent. Only this time, they ran.  
  
  


~


	3. Chapter 3

They both silently layed in their tent, unable to move or even talk. The scenes they'd just seen...Tria...Rena??? Claude!? Celine and Chris they could understand, and quite easily. They, after all, were married and had been together for a little while now, since before they saved Expel and hence, the universe. So they deserved a little...quiet time.  
  
  


Claude and Rena, though...they couldn't imagine. Rena seemed that quiet little Arlia girl who hadn't traveled more then a couple miles from Arlia. And that's all she was, little Rena. And Claude-...well, he's a little too wishy-washy to...wow.  
  
  


"Can't sleep either, huh?", Chisato asked.  
  
  


"I can't...believe it...", Ashton replied.  
  
  


Chisato giggled. "It's a little erotic, if you think about it."  
  
  


Ashton's face turned red. "Huh?", he asked, incredulously.  
  
  


"Well, think about it. Rena, who is so innocent and pure, being seduced by the mysterious spaceman from a distant planet. That is such a GREAT idea for a book!" She grabbed a pad and pen and began scribbling.  
  
  


"Chisato! You don't plan to write about that, do you?"  
  
  


"Of course!"  
  
  


"But then they'll know we saw them!"  
  
  


Chisato's pen stopped writing. "I guess you're right. But what can we do, then?"  
  
  


"It's their buisness, Chisato. If they want to do...that...then power to 'em."  
  
  


"How can you say that, Ashton? This is Rena we're talking about, here!"  
  
  


"AND Claude! Goodness, Chisato, she's 18 now! She can do what she wants!"  
  
  


"Not with Chisato on board." She giggled.  
  
  


Ashton placed a finger to her lips. "No, Chisato. We can't let them know we were spying on them! They'd never respect us again!"  
  
  


Chisato was silent for a second. Then she kissed Ashtons hand. Ashton pulled it back, horrified. "Chisato!!"  
  
  


Chisato giggled again. "Stop being such a prude, Ashton. Don't tell me you don't feel even slightly turned on by what we just saw? Because...I'm sure I do."  
  
  


If Ashton backed into the opposite tent wall any further, he'd break through it. "W-w-...I...Chi-..."  
  
  


Chisato leaned closer. "And with two dragons watching...I can't think of anything more erotic then that."  
  
  


The wall of the tent ripped and Ashton fell through it, down a grassy hill. Chisato laughed and log-rolled down after him. When they reached the bottom, Chisato was rolling with laughter.  
  
  


"Oh, Ashton, you take everything too seriously! Ha ha ha!"  
  
  


Ashton was blood red. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
  


Chisato stood up. "Come on, Ashton, let's do that again!" She giggled as she ran up the hill. Ashton only sighed, running after her. After they'd had their fill of falling down the hill, they fixed the tent and collapsed into the tent, just a little closer then before.  
  
  


----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


The morning sunlight woke them all up. Chris, Claude and Ashton went down the mountain a bit to chop some firewood, while the three girls stayed in camp to start cooking. Celine and Rena were chatting up a storm, about past events, future happenings, etc. Basic girl chat. Only today, Chisato was looking down as she peeled her potato.  
  
  


"C'mon, Deary, speak up! We can't keep the conversation going by ourselves!", Celine said.  
  
  


_Rena...and Claude...so disturbing, yet for some reason, it makes sense. They'd been together even before they'd found Celine. A long time, it seems like, and Celine and Chris were...you know, already, why shouldn't they?  
  
  
_

"Chisato?", Rena asked.  
  
  


_Still though, why couldn't they wait? Or at least have been a little QUIETER so she didn't have to hear it? This is going to plague on her mind forever, now. Rena, why did you have to bring me so much-  
  
  
_

Her train of thought suddenly jumped the rail as an oven-mitt-covered hand shot into her view of space. It began to "speak".  
  
  


"Chwisatto! Where awww youuuu??"  
  
  


Chisato laughed and smacked away the mitt. "Sorry, my mind is just a little preoccupied."  
  
  


"Izat right?", Celine said. "Well, talk to us! Let out your preoccupation!"  
  


  
"I don't think so, I promised I wo-", Chisato began.   
  
  


Celine giggled. "Ashton, right? Awww, did you two hit it off?"  
  
  


Chisato rarely blushed. A reporter needs to learn when to keep her emotions in check. She tried her hardest NOT to blush now. "No, no, just a talk we had."  
  
  


"What can't you talk about with us, your friends?", Rena asked.  
  
  


Every word Rena said sounded like her own moaning. Chisato shuddered. "N-nothing, Rena, just a little sleeping tog-...::Cough::Sleeping problems. I just couldn't get to sleep, that's all." She attempted a chuckle. The two girls weren't buying it.  
  
  


"Come on, Chisato...if you tell us, we'll each tell YOU a secret. Isn't that right, Rena?"  
  
  


Rena was NOT able to hold her emotions at bay like Chisato could. Her face was instantly red. "I...um..."  
  
  


"I'll start!", Celine started.  
  
  


"No, Celine", Chisato interupped, "I can't tell you. Besides, it's something you already know. At least, part of what I'm musing on is what you already know." Chisato then leered at Rena. Her red face grew greater color then before.  
  
  


"The hunters have returned!", yelled Chris as they walked up, carrying armloads of wood. Even Gyoro and Urunun were being little helpers, they both were holding logs in their mouths. Chisato looked at Ashton, whose face was deep red. She had a feeling it had been that red since they left this morning. She could just picture it:  
  
  


"Yeah, we did it last night!"  
"Really, me too!"  
"Get out! Really? You and Rena?"  
"Yeah! It was great!"  
"..."  
  
  


She chuckled inwardly. _Ashton, such a prude you are. You could've at least played along with them. The men dropped their wood near the fire and walked to the mess area.  
  
  
_

"Whatcha all talking about?", Chris asked, pulling up a chair.  
  
  


"Oh, shy little Chisato over there won't tell us a secret," Celine said.  
  
  


"Oh my, same with Mister Ashton!", Claude added.  
  
  


Everyone looked at the pair. This time, Chisato couldn't resist blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Holy...I'm full. I couldn't eat another morsel. You girls are great cooks!", Chris said, holding his stomach.  
  
  


Celine smiled. "I'm glad you liked it, Chris." She leaned against him next to the camp fire.   
  
  


Claude chimed in. "Yes, it was fantastic. Thanks, girls." Rena smiled, and Celine's smile grew greated.   
  
  


"Chisato-dear, the boys are talking to you", Celine said across the blaze.  
  
  


"....what.? Ohh...::awwwwn::, thank you, lads. I'm sorry, just a bit tired."  The sleeplessness of the night before was getting to her.  
  
  


"Well, I don't know about you, but I plan to do a little exploring this morning", Claude said excitedly. "Anyone coming with?"  
  


  
Rena looked up at him. "Of course, Claude. I'll go where you go."  
  


  
"::ssnnnnn:: ::fwweeeeehhh::"  
"::ssnnnnn:: ::fwweeeeehhhggg::"  
"::ssnnnnnee:: ::fwweeeeehhhzzz::"  
  
  


They all looked over at Ashton, who had fallen asleep at his seat. They then all looked at Chisato, who was also on the edge of snoozing.  
  
  


"I think they need some time alone...", Celine whispered. Chris nodded.  
Celine and Chris got up and began to walk the path down the mountain. Claude stood and extended his hand for Rena, who accepted it. They walked quickly to catch up with the royal couple. Chisato watched them go. _They're...all so happy..., she thought to herself.  
  
  
_

"Ashton", she whispered.  
  
  


Ashton didn't respond. Gyoro did, looking up groggily. He and Urunun didn't get any sleep either, having been connected to the unsleeping Ashton. As a result, they were all tired. Chisato put a hand to Gyoros face, comforting him back to sleep.   
  
  


Chisato carefully reclined the seat they were sitting in to lean back. Ashton was now lying down now, his back to Chisato. She pondered for a minute, then moved closer to him. They were almost touching when Chisato decided not to risk waking the dragons. A few short seconds later, she was asleep.  
  
  


----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


"Awrrrk."  
  
  


Ashton's eyes slowly opened to the midday sun. Must be noon, Gyoro's hungry. Ashton yawned and streched, inches away from hitting the sleeping Chisato in the face. He turned to get up and froze. He obviously didn't notice her there before.  
  
  


He looked at her closely, she was still asleep. It had been a long night before, so it wasn't much of a suprise. Hell, he'd still be sleeping if there wasn't two eating factories on his shoulders. She seemed happy, as if she was having a great dream. He envied her.   
  
  


He decided to go to the mess to see if there was any breakfest left for the two to eat. He started to get up, then froze.  
  
  


Her leg was entwined around his. Okay...now it's time to panic. Ashton wasn't the best in handing issues with women, and he was fairly sure Chisato hadn't meant to put her leg there. If she wakes up in this position, what if she takes it the wrong way?  
  
  


The only problem was, there was not really a way he could get out unless he tried to move her legs too, and there was no way he'd touch her legs. _How would she interpret that? Eesh, why does it have to happen to me? Gyoro, why did you wake me up?_  
  
  


"...Ashton."  
  


  
Ashton started a cold sweat. He slowly turned around to face her. Her eyes were still shut.   
  


  
"...As...". Her body moved, uncurling herself from his leg. Ashton smiled, despite the situation. He moved to get out from the chair, until two small hands were around him from behind.   
  


  
_Well, this isn't good, thought Ashton.   
  
_

  
"Arrrwwaaak!!", said Gyoro. This isn't going to turn out good in the end. He was going to wake her up, and whatever they'd had, she was going to forget about him and leave for good.  
  


  
"...Gyoro...shh...", he said, pleadingly.  
  


  
Gyoro, surprised, shut his mouth. Ashton was thankful, but he still needed to get out. He tried to get out, but her hands still gripped at his torso. _Gahhh, thought Ashton, __what am I going to do? Just then, out of nowhere, Urunun woke up and reached below the chair to one of the supports. He effortlessly pulled it out, and the chair crashed to the ground, with 4 people in tow.  
  
_

  
A little shocked, Ashton looked behind to see if Chisato was alright. Her eyes were open, that was for certain.  
  
  


"Ashton..."  
  
  


"I'm sorry, Chisato! Are you hurt?"  
  
  


"I...don't think so, only my leg..."  
  
  


She tried to stand, then cried out and fell to the ground hard.  
  
  


"Chisato!!" He ran to her. "Let me help you back to the tent."  
  
  


She steadily stood up and took small steps, leaning against Ashton the whole time. She wondered when/if she would ever tell Ashton that she'd been awake since Gyoro first squawked.  
  
  


~


	5. Chapter 5

Celine threw a large rock into the middle of the stream, watching the resulting splash with intense fascination. Chris was wading in the shallow water a little ways away. Claude and Rena were lying on the beach facing each other, talking softly. Only Ashton and Chisato were missing, which was the topic of conversation at the waterfront.

"It's a shame we're missing a couple people", Celine yelled, picking up another rock.

"Yes, I wonder what they're doing", Claude added.

"Think we should go try to find out?" Chris asked them.

"No! Give them their privacy!" Celine snapped.

"But you're not just a little curious?" Chris asked back.

"Maybe it's something personal, Chris", Celine insisted.

Claude smiled. "Now I want to find out evermore so."

Rena's eyes grew wide. "Claude!" she said, and then whispered in his ear.

Claude nodded reluctantly. "I guess. But you can't say that you aren't a LITTLE curious."

Rena blushed the slightest shade of pink. "Maybe just a little."

----------------------------------------------------------------

This wasn't exactly what Chisato had in mind. Her leg really was hurt, but she didn't need the hot pack, the cold pack and the blanket that bundled her up like a cocoon _If I wanted to be pampered, she thought, __I'd just go back home to mom. She shuddered at the thought. Now, Ashton is making her soup. __God damn it, Ashton, stop being my mother!_

The tent flap was pulled back and Ashton crawled in with a large cup of potato soup. She could see out the door that it was almost night time, and she could feel it in the air. She also noticed by Ashton's body movement that he was nervous, and stood a little distance from her. She knew why: He felt like he was the reason her leg was hurt, so he thought she was mad at him. _Well, I'm going to be, if you don't become the owner of the parts Tria gave you. For goodness sake, Ashton, be a MAN about this! You've got a damsel in distress here!_

She didn't say that though. She just smiled and said "Thank you" and accepted the soup. It was good, she had to admit that. She didn't though…she didn't want soup, and she didn't want to be cooped up in this tent any longer.

"I'd better go, to let you get your res-" Ashton began, starting to get up.

That was too much for Chisato. She put down her soup, threw off the blankets and packs, braced herself as she stood and jumped across the tent into Ashton. Unprepared, Ashton stumbled backwards thought the wall of the tent. The both tumbled down the hill together, seemingly for forever through the chaos.

They finally reached the bottom, rolling a little farther on the ground due to the weight of them being together. Ashton was seemingly in shock; his eyes were open as was his mouth, breathing heavily. Chisato simply lay next to him, holding him tightly.

Ashton's mouth began to work again. "Ch-Chi…:: Heh-huh::..Chis…"

"I'm not really tired, Ashton, but thank you." She held him even tighter after that, tugging Ashton deeper into speechlessness. "You don't have to say or even feel anything, Ashton. If you want to make me feel better, what with my leg and all, then take away the coldness of this evening, and I don't mean with blankets or hot packs."

Ashton was too flabbergasted to say anything. Ever since he'd landed, his arms had been practically glued to his sides. Gyoro took this as an opportunity to gently tug Ashton's arm upwards. Chisato quickly was at Ashton's side, snuggling close like a kitten would. She curled closer and laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Make me happy, too…", and then fell asleep under the moonlight. 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ashton, however, couldn't exactly just poof to sleep like Chisato did. His mind was racing a mile a minute. _I've always wanted a girl to love, he thought to himself, __but Chisato? She wants me to make her happy? How can I do that…I can't even make myself happy!_

He looked at her. Her red hair looked like it always did, as did he Nedian ears. The only difference between the Chisato now and the Chisato back when he met her was now her leg was once again curled around his, her arms were wrapped against his chest, and her head was against his shoulder. 

He placed his arm around her. He might as well try to grant her request. But they couldn't sleep down here. This plain is well used by humans and animals alike…they needed to get back to the tent. _But how, exactly? _

He didn't think he was strong enough to lift her, and he didn't want to wake her. But he had to try. He pulled Urunun close and whispered into his ear; he in turn quietly squawked something to Gyoro. They bent down to the ground near Chisato and waited. Ashton slowly moved her sleeping body onto the dragon's strong neck. Once they had her on their support, they slowly lifted her and Ashton transferred the weight to his own arms. She was lighter then he thought, and he was able to fairly easily lift back up the hill.

When they reached the tent, Chisato's arms crawled up around Ashton's neck and her eyes opened.

"Chisato! I woke you! I'm so sorry!" 

"Ashton…stop apologizing." 

"But you.-" 

She bent up and touched her lips to his. "Shh, Ashton…" 

He placed her down gently on her mat, but she refused to remove her hands from behind his neck, in result, he laid down next to her, and she inched yet closer. 

"Why…Chisato, why me? Why now?" 

She let out a small breath and moved a little bit. "Ashton…always trying to find a reason, something is always your fault, never making your own decisions. Until you learn to accept things the way they are..." She trailed off and moved close enough that their noses were touching. 

"I can't explain it, Ashton…I'm asking you. Can you…make me happy? Can I help you feel less empty?" 

"I don't-"

"Then try." She kissed him.

As the moon began to rise, somewhere, in the distance, they could hear crickets chirping softly. 

~


	6. Chapter 6

Chisato counted the different sounds she could hear. Crickets, random bird, wind, water from the stream that's close by. It didn't really matter. Chisato focused in on one, the one directly behind her…the near-silent breathing of three mouths, each one distinct. She focused even more on the one which was the most erratic, the most chaotic of the three. _Ashton, how badly have I confused you?, she thought to herself. She moved herself back farther, an impossible gesture as her back was already against him._

As if to answer her earlier question, Ashton exhaled slowly. "Chisato…why me? Why did you choose to come to me tonight, and why are you l-…laying down in front of me now?"

Chisato turned her body, which was now facing Ashton. She could see, of course, that Ashton was a man. However, what always caught her eye were the more boyish features, such as the fact that besides his head, he was almost totally hairless. It was an interesting parallel to the brave swordsman who once helped to defeat Indalacio.

"Ashton…why are you still trying to understand? What makes you think I know?"

This caught Ashton off guard. "Y-you don't?"

"Of course not. All I know is…ever since we saw Rena and Claude so in love, something clicked in me. How long have we known each other…six, seven months? And during that time, no romantic bones for quivered, my heart never skipped a beat when you entered the room."

Ashtons gaze lowered.

Chisato started again quickly. "No, no, I'm not finished yet! …At that point I saw how happy the others were: Rena and Claude, Celine and Chris…both of those pairs knew how to make the other happy. It made me understand the utter void in my life that I've been running from ever since I can remember.

"You know I've been working eighty-hour weeks, every week, since I turned 18? I can't help feeling lonely. Don't you understand? And then I caught the big fish, the warriors who would defeat the Wise men, and save the universe! And I watched you fight…I watched you sleep…I watched everything. When I was accepted, though…I couldn't help but leap that someone, SOMEONE, cared.

"But then, Ashton, I got to know you…the quiet expellian with two dragons as friends. I never knew who you liked, but I knew somehow that you were my soulmate. Maybe since we're so different." She smiled.

Ashton blushed. "W-we aren't THAT different."

Chisato giggled. "Try going three sentences without blushing or stuttering."

Ashton blushed even greater. "I can be stronger with my emotions, but I-"

Chisato put her hands to his lips. "No! Don't ever do that! If you want strength, draw it from me…to change yourself is not something I want. Your little quirks are what make you strong."

She removed her hands from his lips and kissed him long. She could feel his hand shivering next to her body, so she held it tight to her own.

"Chisato…"

"Ashton…my mother, she always told me a little story about a child who flew too close to the sun. She then added the little moral at the end…'Before you fly, test your wings…for only then will you know how high you can soar.' Ashton…test your wings. Show me how high we can fly."

Ashton hugged her and moved her gently…then he blew out the candle in the corner. 

~


	7. Chapter 7

Celine walked next to Chris, with her hand in his.  He was almost dragging her along, as she began to fall back from the group a little bit.  It had been a long day, ever since they'd left in the morning they'd been up and down the mountain; if it wasn't a new stream or rock bridge, it was a new cave opening, or a new berry to taste.  If they weren't already moving, she would've been asleep long ago.

Claude was behind them, walking slightly slower due to the fact that he was carrying Rena on his back.  She silently slept with her head on his shoulder.  They too had a long day, and it was compounded due to lack of sleep.  Neither of them regretted the time they'd stayed awake, however.  Claude looked up at her, beaming.  He felt ever so connected now, more so then ever.  He felt he could feel her dreams.

"Chris, how close is the camp?" Celine asked, pleadingly.

"We're almost there.  Soon we'll be back at our home-away-from-castle."

Claude rolled his eyes.  _I think he just does that because he knows I live in Arlia_, he thought to himself.  _No matter.  I like the small city lifestyle; it's sort of growing on me.  And as long as I'm with Rena, it doesn't matter where I live, just so long as when I wake up in the morning I'll see her there._

Walking up a slightly steep hill, they walked to the kitchen area and poured some tea.  At that point, they began to realize that Chisato and Ashton hadn't been with them all day long.

"Where you do you suppose they could be?" Rena asked.

"No clue, dear," Celine answered.  "Perhaps they went on an adventure of their own, neh?"

"I guess, but wouldn't we have seen them by now?" Chris interjected.  "I mean, we must've been up and down this mountain at least five times now."

"I suppose so," Celine responded.  "Maybe they just turned in early?"

Claude ran his fingers through Rena's hair.  She was asleep in the chair next to him, leaning to use him as a headrest.  "All I know is, I'm dead tired, and so is Rena.  I think we should all turn in.  Ashton and Chisato are big people, they can fend for themselves."

Celine nodded and helped Chris up off of his chair.  Together they walked slowly back to their tent.  

Claude sat for a second in the chair.  _Rena…you look so peaceful when you sleep.  Do I make you happy?_  He kissed her on the forehead, then picked her up.  _To sleep, my little Rena…tomorrow is another day for us._

Rena now safe in his arms, he walked slowly back to his tent.

~


	8. Chapter 8

Ashton slowly and carefully tried to squirm out from the grip that Chisato had on him.  Even though at this point there was nothing he wanted more then to be totally connected to her, nature called, and he doubted that that would go over well if he didn't find a place to relieve it.

One arm was wrapped around his chest, clutching at him.  Another was close to his shoulder, on the mat.  One of her legs was bent over his.  He began to think she planned it that way because she didn't want him to get up.  Maybe that's true.  But that's beyond the point; he HAD to get out, whether or not either of them wanted it.

He slowly and carefully moved her arm, and if slid slowly off of his chest.  Then he carefully lifted her leg over his own and moved it to her side.  Apon his touch, he heard a soft sigh in her sleep.  He wondered what she was dreaming about as he slid on a pair of pants.  He bent down and covered her with a blanket, then sped out of the tent flap.

After he relieved himself, he walked to the stream for a drink of water.  He was surprised, though, to find Chris and Claude there already.  They both were also shirtless, and that situation seemed a little uncomfortable to him.  He almost turned to leave back to the tent, but just at that moment, Chris turned and saw Gyoro looked at him.

"Hey, Ashton!  Spying on us?"

He sighed, annoyed.  He didn't want Chisato to wake up while he wasn't there.  Sadly, though, now that they'd seen him there wasn't much he could do.  _Darn you, Gyoro,_ _why didn't you keep low?_, he thought to himself as he walked slowly over to where the two men were sitting.

"Nah, just relieving nature.  What're you two doing up?"

Chris moved a little bit to make room for Ashton.  "Nothing, just talking, looking at the stars.  There aren't many chances to do this, you know.  After we get back, I'll have to go do princely things…you'll go back to Salva…Claude will go back to Arlia…things will go back to 'normal'.  Will we all ever have a real chance to be back on this mountain again, looking at these same stars?"

Claude blinked.  "I thought we were talking about women."

Chris smiled.  "That too.  Speaking of which, what's Chisato going to do after we all go back to our homes?"

Ashton blushed.  "I-I'm not sure, why?"

Claude leaned over.  "Well, well…what's with that, Ash?"

_Try to get a hold of yourself, Ashton_.  "N…::cough:: nothing."

Chris smiled.  "So, you two DID hit it off."

Ashton resisted with every fiber in his bone to keep from losing his composure.  "What makes you think that?

Gyoro, getting bored with the conversation, leaned over Ashtons head and nipped at Urunun.  He was still asleep, so Gyoro bit him harder.  Urunun woke up and charged at Urunun, but he dodged just in time and he flew off to the side while Gyoro lunged back around at Urunun.  He didn't dodge in time and Gyoro hit him head on, knocking them both off to the side.

Ashton obviously noticed all this and sighed.  _Thanks for diverting that subject, at least for a couple of seconds._  "Guys, I need to get back to the tent.  I'm really tired…"

Chris nodded.  "No problem.  But don't think this subject is dead.  And tell Chisato we said hi."

Ashton nodded and walked back towards the tent, shaking his head.  _You two get me into more trouble then your worth, but eventually you always get me out of it again._  

"Awwrk."

Ashton smiled and reached for the tent flap.  Apon entering the tent, however, he noticed that…it was empty.  He looked around, where could Chisato be?  Had she woken up and noticed he wasn't there?  _Great, I bet she's mad at me…_

Suddenly a force knocked into him, pushing him off balance and through the opposite tent wall.  He almost fell down the hill again, but Urunun grabbed onto a nearby branch, and Ashton just barely had a handhold in the grass.  He tried to lift himself back up, until he realized his attacker.  

Standing in the now open tent wall was Chisato, who hadn't yet dressed.  She held a hand o her mouth to keep from giggling.  Ashton could only look on, wide-eyed.  Half-afraid that someone would see her undressed…half-afraid of the fact she hadn't helped him up yet.

"Ashton…you left me.  Did you really think you didn't wake me up?  Aren't you forgetting I'm a black belt in Shingo-style Jujitsu?"

"…I can't…hold on much longer…"

"Tell you what, Ashton.  I'll help you up…but you promise not to leave my side until morning.  I can't stand feeling cold again…and even if I wasn't so in touch with martial awareness, I could feel you leave.  So don't leave me, please."

"…I…won't, Chisato…I…promise."

She bent down a little bit and helped him back up and into the tent.  After repairing the tent wall yet again, she settled down next to him in the same position as before, breathing softly.  This time, Ashton had no intention of removing any part of her.  They fell asleep quickly, dreaming silently of the new day that awaited.

~


	9. Chapter 9

Sunlight slowly crept in through the mesh tent window.  The birds had net yet begun their morning song, else the whole mountain would be awake already.  On the peak, there was always a heavy, cold breeze;  but in the confines of Claude and Rena's tent, body warmth was more then enough to keep them comfortable.

Originally they'd had two mats, but one of them was discarded to the side because they no longer needed it.  In order to use one mat, they had to sleep very close together.  Neither of them were about to complain, as they were doing such anyways.

Rena woke first as the sunlight tickled her eyes.  It was slightly unusual to her, as Claude was normally awake and ready to go before she'd even stirred in her sleep.  She smiled as she remembered how close they were two nights ago, and she began to feel a little distant.  A cold gust of wind shot through the tent, and she leaned closer against his chest.

Claude woke at that, and began to feel the gust as well.  He stretched his arms around her and held her tight.  She responded by leaning her head against his chin.  _It's so nice to be close to him, Rena thought._

"Good morning", Claude said.

"Good morning", Rena replied, turning in his grasp to face him.  They now laid face to face, Rena with her head against his shoulder.

"We should probably hurry, or the others will get-", Claude began.

Rena looked up at him and gently pressed her lips against his, effectively silencing him.

"Or…we could just stay her like this", Claude corrected himself.

Rena sighed happily.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Celine took off the window cover carefully, letting the sunlight into the tent.  She'd wrapped a blanket around herself as covering, otherwise she wasn't yet dressed.  She was ready to go bathe, but now she had to wait for her dozing husband.

She dropped her blanket and lay down next to him, running a finger through his hair, feeling the waviness.  She dropped down to his neck and it slid down towards his chest.  She took several fingers and moved them around in circles around that area.  It moved slowly closer down his stomach and down-

His hand quickly yet gently grabbed hers.  Apparently he'd just woken up in time.  "A little frisky today, 'Line?"

She smiled.  "Just trying to wake you up."

"Well, that would have done it.  It would've caused me to reciprocate though."

She giggled and moved closer to him.  "Hmm, Chris…my husband."  She wrapped her hands around his neck.

He kissed her.  "I thought we needed to bathe."

"Not anymore", she said, and held him tighter.

"But what about-"

"Chrisss….", she said, trailing the S.

"They'll notice us!", Chris argued.

She looked out the tent window and raised a hand.  She chanted something, and instantly an energy field surrounded the tent.  Celine chanted something else, and the field turned opaque.

"Better?", She asked, lowering her gaze to his.

"Much", he replied, kissing her deeply.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chisato and Ashton were up long before the sunrise.  They'd gone to bed before the others, so they needed less sleep.  They were sitting at the stream, watching the water fly by.  Chisato was a little nervous, an annoying situation for a reporter.  She knew Ashton would have a barrage of questions for her.

He had been sitting next to her, letting her lean against him.  He gently set her upright and stood, walking to the edge of the stream.  _Here it comes, she thought.  __He'll want the truth, and that's what he'll get, I suppose.  Isn't that what I always want too?_

"I think we'd only been in Central City for less then a day", Ashton started.

This caught Chisato totally off guard.  "…wha?"

"We'd just checked into the inn and were going back to see Narl, and there you were."

Chisato grew red at the comment.  That memory wasn't a good one, as it showed how easily she'd been noticed by the ones she was trying to follow.

Ashton continued.  "You just kept with us, through ever place we went.  Then you dropped that card in the cave…I've always wondered, how did you follow us there?"

Chisato smiled.  "We reporters have our ways."  Wearing a blue wig and lying to the dimwitted transporter personnel wasn't the proudest moment of her career, but you gotta do what you gotta do, neh?

"Anyways, I'm glad you followed us.  When we went back to Central City and recruited you, I had always thought of you as just a battle partner…I guess there's always been something there for you, because now I wouldn't trade you for anything.  You know?"

He looked back at her…and realized she wasn't there.

He pondered for a second.  _Where did she-…oh no…_

The resulting splash was the combined weight of Ashton and Chisato hitting the water at the same time.

"Ashton…you talk too much", she said, kissing him.  He kissed her back, ignoring the comment and the fact that he was now soaked.  That didn't matter.  They were together, she was with him, in his arms.

"Chis-"

"Too much!", she said again, kissing him.  "If you don't shut up, I'll never stop."

"Then why would I want to do that?", he said, invoking another kiss.

"Because…then that's all I would concentrate on, kissing you.  I don't want to just concentrate on that…multi-tasking…", she trailed off, kissing him yet again.

"A-awwark Awrrk!"

They both looked up at Urunun.  _Gah__, blasted dragon, what now?, Ashton thought.  But Urunun wasn't looking at them, he was looking towards the shore.  Ashton and Chisato followed his gaze._

On the hill, Claude and Rena were standing there watching, speechless.

The birds began to sing.


	10. Chapter 10

"Did you know, Ashton, that this strawberry is pale compared to the color of your face?" Celine asked, before popping the fruit into her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ashton didn't answer. He didn't even acknowledge the comment. He hadn't touched his breakfast, either. His eyes were focused on space, still embarrassed into shock. Chisato pondered a little bit the things going through his head. Seriously, Ashton, you could never be a reporter. But you're great anyways. She continued to gobble down her food, putting up a screen of non-caring.  
  
  
  
  
  
Urunun was tired of his companions quietness. "Awwark!", he yelled, nipping at Ashtons ear.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ashton woke out of his reveree. "What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Awrk Awwrk!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shh", he said. Ashton looked at Chisato next to him. She had her face down to her food, covering her slightly red cheeks. Ashton wished that he had the ability to hide his emotions like Chisato did. He couldn't even talk about women without blushing. His face turned redder. Arrrgh! I can't even think without blushing!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are Rena and Claude?" Chris asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Couldn't say", Chisato replied, head still lowered. She didn't mention that she'd seen them walking away from the river about an hour ago. No words were really spoken, they had just walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe they're off bathing", Celine said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe", Celine replied. There was silence after that.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few minutes, Chisato spoke up. "Ashton, walk with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
They both stood and walked away from the camp, close together. Chris blinked. "I think we're out of the loop, 'line."  
  
  
  
Celine squeezed his hand. "Who cares? More time alone for us."  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
They sat at a ledge overlooking the ocean, the opposite direction of Cross. He was sitting behind her, rubbing her back. She felt very sore, it'd been a long day of adventuring yesterday. Rena sighed as she felt some tension release.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Claude…how long have we been up here on Lassguss?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Three days?" Claude responded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's so pretty up here…I don't want to leave."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're not, at least, not yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rena leaned back into Claude, and he held her close.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ashton and…", she trailed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Claude shushed her. "Don't worry about them."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't not worry about them, Claude. Chisato's nice, but she and Ashton, it can't work!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rena…it's not our place to make that decision."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know Claude…I just don't want Ashton to get hurt. Chisato's too…-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ashton will be fine", he said, kissing her neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rena stared off into space for another moment, then hugged closer against Claude. What happens to Ashton and Chisato wasn't her business.  
  
  
  
  
  
Or is it…, she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Chisato and Ashton walked slowly down the rocky path, not in any real hurry. They weren't talking much, but they were hand-in-hand, and didn't take more then a step away from each other. They found a large rock to sit at, a welcome change from all of the smaller rocks they'd passed on their walk. Ashton sat cross-legged and Chisato lay down with her head in his lap. He played with her hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They saw us, Ashton."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I should've been more careful. I mean, we were in the open…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not a problem."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It is a problem, Ashton. It's not fair to you to be embarrassed for my mistake. Besides, I should've known better then that…we were at a public bathing spot, and I was near ready to…" she said, trailing off.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ashton took her hands in his.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really, Chisato…it's okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled and sat up, leaning against him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There's something I want to tell you, Ashton, but I won't. Not yet. I just want to savor this moment, on this mountain, right now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then savor. Savor away."  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 


	11. Chapter 11

The subject wasn't really mentioned at lunch.  Celine and Chris were still clueless, Claude and Rena had nothing to say, and Ashton dared not bring it up, as well as Chisato.  It was an awkward meal, because the only thing on four of their minds was something none of them wanted to bring up.  Celine, however, was blissfully ignorant, and spoke of constant random things.  Rena wondered if Celine noticed she was talking to herself.

Shortly after the meal, however, the skies opened up and a massive storm came down on the mountain.  A little surprised, they frantically ran back to their various tents.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rena opened the tent flap window and looked out into the distance.  Because the tent was under a ledge, the rain didn't hit the tent flaps.  She was slightly disappointed, as the sound of rain hitting the tent was nice.  She sighed as she pulled the charm out of her hair.  _Now we're all separated again,__ she thought._

She looked over at Claude, who was taking a nap.  She watched him silently…then formed an idea.  She took off her good clothes and put on a rain coat. The odd thing was that the coat she'd packed was small, even for her.  _I doubt a child could fit into this, she thought to herself._

Regardless, she pulled a blanket over Claude and silently slid out the tent flap, thoughts still a mile a minute.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chris watched in half amusement, half worry as Celine repeated the rhythmic dance she'd started.  She was in her traditional clothes, and was chanting an ancient tune.  She was also in the rain, shivering.

"You know," he yelled out, "You'll catch a cold out there."

"I recently read about this," Celine replied, not breaking step.  "There is a dance that honors the desire for dry weather, yet is still respectful to the deity that caused the rain."

"I can't even hear you over your teeth-chattering.  Get in here."

She kept dancing for a few more seconds, then stopped and walked back to the tent.

"God, 'line, you're soaked!  You have a deathwish?"

"Cold…"

He took off her wet clothes and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Better?"

"T-thank you…"

He frowned, then took her into a deep kiss.

"Now, better?"

"…yes…", she said, kissing him again.  "Still cold though."

"That can be remedied," Chris replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ashton woke up when he felt Chisatos weight shift next to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting upright.  The dragons, uninterested, looked out the window at the rain.

"I can't sleep, Ashton.  I can't stop thinking-"

"Don't think," Ashton replied.

"That's easy for you to say.  And why is it easy?  You should be ten times as shy as I am."

To her surprise, he didn't blush.  "Maybe so.  But there isn't anything we can do, is there?"

She moved close to him.  "Are you sick?" she asked, putting a hand to his forehead.  This provoked Gyoro to nip her hand playfully, which provoked Urunun to attack him.  They fought for a couple seconds until Ashton spoke up.

"Guys, knock it off."  They hissed at him, and then became silent.

Chisato looked into his eyes, then suddenly fell into his shoulder, crying.  Ashton blinked in surprise.  He wasn't exactly ready for this.

"Ashton," she said, through tears, "I told you…don't hide what you feel…don't hide it…not from me…too many hide from me…or am I the cause?  Do you think that since I hide, you have to as well?  That's what made you special, Ashton, and I don't want you to lose it, especially not thanks to me…"

Ashton couldn't hold up the farce any longer, as his own eyes began to water.  "I…I don't want to be weak…"

"You're wrong, Ashton.  What you thought was weak was really your strength."

"Howso?"

"It's the you I f…,"  her words trailed off, but they both understood.  Her tears had stopped, as she was now against him for closeness and not for comfort.  He held her tight for a few minutes…then leaned back forcibly against the tent wall.  Their combined weight broke through easily and they slid down the rain covered hill, occasionally rolling.

The reached the bottom, gasping.  Chisato looked at him with a mixture of surprise and…well, more surprise.

"Why Ashton, was that just something random?"

He shrugged and held her in the rain, then lifted her in the air and carried her back to the tent.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold and it was wet, and she was small, so it all affected her ever moreso.  Rena didn't know why she'd even packed this poncho.  It was far too small, and figuring that she'd taken off her good clothes so they wouldn't get wet, the thin layer of plastic was all that was protecting her bare body from cold, unforgiving rain.

She was sitting next to the tree by their tent, simply because there was slightly less rain falling on her.  It was a hardly noticeable difference though; it felt like her full body was soaked.  She decided to throw this poncho away when she got back home.

_Home, she thought.  __Why did I think about home?  I don't want to go back to Arlia….I want to **do something, I want to save the world again somehow, or at least make a difference.  I never will again in that small world I grew-OH!  Ashton…or is that Chisato?...just sat up.  What're they saying  I can't hear.  Ashton…what's she telling you?**_

She leaned back against the tree and sighed.  _Well, that's a waste of good body heat.  I'll probably get a cold from this, and give it to Claude, and we'll both die, all because I was too busy spying on two people whose business isn't my own._

She was about to walk back to her tent when she heard the tent break with the weight of the two.  She looked over and saw them fall out, rolling down the hill.  She leaned carefully over the side and saw the two at the bottom, talking.  She decided she could wait a little longer.

Ashton carried her back up and they fixed the side of the tent, and it was silent for about a second.  Then she heard something about heat…and then…she began to hear sounds.  Rena, still a prude at heart, couldn't take much more.  One moan later, Rena ran back to her tent, red-faced for more then just the cold.  The realization hit her then however…she hadn't wasted anything.  She'd gotten what she'd come for.

~


	12. Chapter 12

The rain stopped about an hour after it began, but no one left their tents.  All six of them were either still sleeping or "together".  None of them emerged for about an hour, until Ashton and Chisato unzipped the door and walked out out.  They were both in a frisky mood, especially after an idea from Chisato.  They walked the quarter-mile to Celine and Chris's tent.  Their tent was under a tree with quite bushy leaves and moss.

Ashton climbed quietly up the tree, and Chisato slowly removed the ceiling tarp from their tent.  Using hand signals to communicate, Ashton climbed slowly to the closest branch.  They counted to three, and Ashton jumped with all his weight hitting his foothold, bringing a flood of rainwater down of the oblivous pairs poor tent.  Chisato quickly climbed up the tree before Chris unzipped his tent and looked around, angrily.

They waited for Chris to reluctantly re-enter his tent, then they got down from their perch and ran to the mess area.  They sat around the now extinguished fire and waited for everyone to get out of their tents.

"I think he was mad", Ashton said.

"No doubt about it", Chisato giggled.

They sat in the loveseat for another twenty minutes before they saw Claude walking up.  Ashton and Chisato both shuddered; this was going to be awkward.  However, Claude simply walked up to the mess area and grabbed a bag of strawberrys.  He turned to look at the two.

"Hey guys!  Want anything?"

Ashton and Chisato stared at him.  He was acting like nothing had happened.

"Um, no thank you, Claude", Chisato replied.

Ashton shook his head.

Claude shrugged.  "Your loss.  Oh, and by the way...I hope you both know, I'm happy for you two.  Rena isn't though...for some reason.  She seems...I don't know.  I can't describe it.  Just let her calm down.  I think that she thinks Ashton'll get hurt, but we all know that's not true, right 'Chis?"

Chisato's eyes widened.  "Of course!"

Claude smiled.  "Then everything is all good.  See ya'll."  He walked back in the direction of his tent.

The two stared blankely at him as he left.  _Claude, Ashton thought, __you'll never cease to surprise me._

Another ten minutes passed and Celine came running up, drenched but excited.  Chris followed her at a lesser pace.

"What's up?" Ashton asked.

Celine seemed to ignore the question as she pulled out their entire beer supply out of the coldbox.

"Beer, that's what's up!  Tonight, we're going to drink this night and possibly several other nights away!  Whooooo!"

Ashton whispered to Chisato.  "We gonna drink?"

"Why not", she whispered back.  "Peer pressure is fun."

----------------------------------------------------------------

The night fell, and the smell of Alcohol drifted through the air.  The six sat around the re-lit fire and drank beer after beer.  Celine was up to five beers, and was now doing some sort of ancient dance, singing loudly.  Claude was in a challenged with Ashton, and they both conked out into unconciousness at seven beers.  Chris was at two beers, as he wasn't exactly the quickest drinker of the bunch.  The two girls both had four bottles, and were now at ends with each other.

"I can outdrink you!" Chisato yelled at Rena.

"Just try it!"  Rena retorted with a drunken smile.

"What's this about I'll hurt him?"  Chisato asked, pointing at Ashton. 

"I just don't want him hurt!"

"What makes you think I'll hurt him?"

"I don't know!  Something just seems desperate about your choice!"

"Why is that?"

Rena shrugged.  "You donn think soo?"

"Of course not!"

Rena then said something Chisato would never forget.

"Then why're you fucking so soon in your decision to stay with him!?"

Everything seemed to stop.  The color in Chisato's face drained.

"You heard?"

"Truth is, I was spying on you to make sure."

"You spied and waiting until we made...??"

"Yep!  But you won't remember thi-...this in the morning!  Neither will I!  We're all sooo wasted!!" Rena yelled loud enough for it to echo across the valley.

Chisato stood up and throw her bottle, crashing it into the fire.  "This...is...Carrot...juice!!  I don't like being drunk, so I'm 100 percent liquor free, Rena!!" 

Rena stared at her for a second, with a slight giggle.  Then she staggered, and fell backwards into drunken unconciousness.

Chisato sat next to Ashton, crying to herself, shivering for more reasons then being away from the fire.  


	13. Chapter 13

Ashton woke up with a start.  He'd had a dream...but about what, he couldn't place.  All he could remember was a bright red light, and loud music...Chisato...and the others were there too.  Ashton shrugged it off and rubbed his eyes.  He was in his tent...how?  The last thing he remembered was drinking...oh, I must've drunk too much, he thought.

He sat up, and then realized he wasn't on his mat.  In fact, the entire tent was bare.  Every piece of clothing and all of their luggage was arranged neatly outside of the tent door.  He wondered about it briefly, but almost immediately heard the sound of Chisato's deep breathing outside the tent.  He put on a pair of pants then walked around to the source of the noise.

Chisato was lying on her side on the hill.  Her face held evidence of crying, no matter what she'd done to hide it.  Ashton laid next to her and looked into her eyes.  The were wide, full of...fear?  Anger?  He couldn't tell.

"Chisato, what's wrong?"

She didn't respond.  Her eyes looked full of shock.

"Chis?"

Her eyes began to tear again.  "You don't remember last night.  You didn't hear, witness the betrayal...I haven't slept...Ashton..."

Ashton looked confused.  "What do you mean?

She sighed and launched into last nights events.  Ashton, at the least, was amix between confused and angry.

"It's bad enough she spied on us...she told everyone..."

"She was drunk, and so was everyone else, but she gathered that information for a reason.  What?  To blackmail us, make fun of us, drive us apart?  But she was drank, and told it off too early..."

"You should've told her that we saw them too."

"She'd passed out by then."

"Then let's go tell her now."

Chisato pondered that a moment.  "Yes...maybe we should.  Besides, we only heard them; she waited to spy, didn't she..."

Ashton, now angry, added, "While she waited there in the rain, she was declaring war.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Celine groggily cracked an egg and slowly dropped it into a glass.  She reached for another egg to crack, but when she attempted to open the shell, she overshot the edge of the table and it went flying into the bushes.  She seemed unfazed as she reached for another egg.

"You know, 'line, we have ready made breakfasts.  You don't have to cook, seeing as you have such a hellish hangover," Chris said, sitting nearby.

"Talk softer, Chris...I had six beers last night, you topped at two.  Did you even get drunk?"

"No, but I had a nice buzz..."  He trailed off as he saw Claude and Rena walk up, slowly.

"Is there...any coffee made, Celine?"  Claude asked, slowly.

"Three pots, darling.  They're right over there."

Chris pulled Rena aside.

"Rena, do you remember anything from last night?"

"No...not really.  Not really...why?"

"Just curious", Chris replied, walking away.  At that moment, Ashton and Chisato came into view, walking down the hill near them, slowly.  They all grabbed a ready-made meal and sat around the fire.  It was quiet, as many of them had hangovers, except for Chisato and Chris; and Chris wasn't saying a word.

After they were all finished, they all either slept around the fire or read books they'd brought.  Chisato, though, was wide awake and was glaring at Rena, who had her nose in a book.  Rena noticed the glare and looked up.

"Something wrong?"

"Do you remember something from last night?"

"No, I was fairly smashed.  Why?

"You were spying on us, Rena, spying on me and Ashton in the rain.  Just waiting for us to do something...you knew we would, yet you spied anyways.  Spied on two adults whose business was not your own."

Rena sat her book down and looked squarely at Chisato, coldly.  "Yes, I did; I knew it.  You'd hurt him."

Chisato's eyes flickered with rage.  "I would never hurt him?  But you know who would?  Supposed friends who spy on him in his most private moments!"

Rena ignored the comment.  "He was so shy, so lovable...he's seemed distant lately, on this trip...all because of you.  I knew it was a bad idea, you tainted him."

Chisato was appalled.  "Who are you to decide was Ashton is, or what he should be, or what he does, or who he sees?"

"I just know you're not right for him."

The words hit Chisato like arrows, and she was too enraged to even make a comeback.  She stood in fury and stomped off.  Just before she was out of sight, she turned and yelled, "You're not the only spy, you know.  You and Claude, we saw it.  But ours...ours was an accident.  Spying isn't what friends DO!"  She then turned again and ran down the hill.

"You aren't my mother."

Rena turned to see Ashton standing behind her.

"Ashton..."

"You betrayed me...Rena.  Why?"

"You were spying on me and Claude?"

"Don't change the subject-"

"But I am, Ashton.  You betrayed me too, Ashton, and this isn't something I expected out of you.  Chisato maybe, but not-"

"Shut up, Rena."

She fell silent.  He continued.  "I'm sorry that we 'spied' on you, but we only heard your sounds.  It was unintentional.  I...I don't want to talk right now."  He walked off in the direction of his tent.

"Go then, you sneak!  Go to her!  Get corrupted some more!" Rena yelled after him.  She jumped up and took off towards her tent.  Claude sighed, stood up, and followed her.  Chris and Celine, who had been sitting and sharing a book from across the fire, simply stared after them, dumbfounded.

"Yep, Chris", Celine whispered, "We're certainly out of the loop."

~


	14. Epilogue

Chisato threw her bags on the floor and collapsed onto her bed in anger.  Ashton looked a little perturbed, but walked in and sat down on the chair next to her.  They had decided on the way back that they'd stay with her in Salva, for the moment at least.  Both of them were confused and angry, incapable of making real future decisions.

Even in that state, though, they basked in each other.  Away from those that betrayed them, away from her, able to be together.  Chisato reached out her hand and found Ashton's, and they stayed there silently for a short time, simply "being".  Neither of them wanted differently. 

"Ashton", Chisato said, breaking the silence, "I wanted to tell you...but I think you already know."

Ashton smiled.  "That I do.  And you know I want to say something to you, as well, but I'm sure that you know too."

"Of course", she said, smiling widely.  Ashton stood and lay down next to her, resting near her.  They realized that this was their utopia, their happiness.  No one else could decide that for them.  It was theirs to discover...and theirs to embrace.  

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chris walked slowly back to their tent.  Celine looked up curiously.

"What did you find?" she asked.

He lifted a note he'd been carrying, passing it to her.  He sighed, and crawled back through his tent, slowly putting away piles of clothes into his luggage.  Celine wondered what he was doing, and then turned her attention to the note:

"To Celine and Chris:

Thank you for making this trip great, for your meals, for your friendship, for the talks, for the trips, for everything.  We wish you the best, and don't plan on being alone very long, we plan on making trips to Cross to visit you two.  We might even hold a special event there soon...we're still deciding.  But just because we're leaving early, that doesn't give you the right to forget about us.

To Claude:

Thank you...for understanding, and for your words.  Your warnings, your help...everything.  Come visit us in Salva sometime, please.  And if someone goes on a trip to someplace far away, we might visit you in Arlia.

To you, we offer our goodbyes.  We just can't stay here, not another day.  I'm sorry.

With love,

Ashton and Chisato."

Celine sat down on the ground.  "Our trip is over, then."

Chris sat next to her, now finished with packing the luggage.  "I suppose, friendships lost, special friendships made...it was inevitable.  There wasn't anything we could do.  All we can do is try to be friends with everyone, as they are all of our friends."

"What's that supposed to mean, Chris?  Don't try to be philosophical.  You don't make any sense."  Celine stuck her tongue out, and Chris playfully nudged her.  

"Well, we should go visit the others",  Chris said.

Note in hand, Chris and Celine walked slowly down the hill towards their tent...and found nothing.  An empty space.  They had left too.  

"I guess we should go then", Celine said, mournfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rena ran to the small room in her surrogate mothers house, crying onto her shoulder, telling the story of what had happened.  Claude could hear her from outside, he didn't want to interrupt them or disturb them in this time.  

He wasn't exactly sure what to do.  He hadn't caused Ashton and Chisato and Rena to fight, or spy, or do anything.  All he did was try to be a good boyfriend, lover, friend...and it still ended in -this-.  _Can I ever win?, he thought to himself._

Rena slowly walked out the door towards Claude and dug her head into his shoulder.

"We lost them, Rena", Claude said.

Rena looked up through tear-filled eyes.

"They were spying...they saw, us..."

"It was an accident.  We were too-"

"No matter, Claude!  I-..."

She cried.  Hours later, still crying.  In their small house, Claude sat at his desk and wrote a letter explaining things to Chris and Celine.  Or maybe they should visit.  Claude didn't know, and for now he didn't care.  He sealed the letter and let it sit on his desk.  

He walked towards his room and sat down on the bed.  She'd finally cried to sleep.  He felt bad for her, but he knew she brought this upon herself.  He only hoped the three would be friends again someday.

Her eyes opened.  "Claude..."

"Yes, Rena?"

She sat up and kissed him.  "I don't need them, Claude...I don't...but I need you...Claude, I love you..."

Claude looked deep into her eyes.  "Rena..."

They stayed together till morning.  Like Ashton and Chisato, they too understood their own Nirvana, their own Utopia.  There is no common state.  Through suffering, through pain, through loss, there is always a place to go, always a moment of peace.  Once you find that place, there is no letting go, you'll stay there as long as you can...to find your own truth.

~

----------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
